


The Black Hunter Of Remnant

by DrGairyuki



Series: The Black Hunter Of Remnant [1]
Category: Brackenwood, RWBY
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Age Difference, Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Amnesia, Ancients, Backstory, Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Children, Dark, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Past, Death, Dubious Morality, Experimental Style, Experimentation, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Folklore, Fridge Horror, Heartwrenching, Historical References, Horror, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by..., Legends, Literary References & Allusions, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Minor Character Death, Monsters, Moral Ambiguity, Morality, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mysterious Characters, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Name Changes, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Not for the faint of hearts, Original Character Death(s), POV Experimental, POV Third Person, Past Character Death, Plot, Plot Twists, Psychological Horror, References to Canon, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sad, Scary, Some Plot, Spirits, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, Symbolism, Tall Tales, Tearjerker, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wilderness, Woobie, based on a web animation, nothing is scarier, sympathic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: The Black Hunter, a mysterious being like that of a dark phantom roamed the lands of Remnant, a world that have forgotten its own past, with a equally mysterious origin and past, cryptic as Remnant's own past. With old stories, folk tales, and ancient legends that speak about her, speaking of her as the greatest hunter of Remnant. But who is this dark spite who live long before humanity was born from dust and where she did come from? Well now, if you're so curious to hear, I'll shall tell you of her stories...





	The Black Hunter Of Remnant

A shot of the world of Remnant is shown to us in cold darkness and outer vacuum of space as it orbit around its parent star of the yellow sun of Sunnōn itself with its partially broken and shattered moon of Mēnô, the natural satelliate of Remnant, orbiting around the mysterious planet of Remnant while it is rotating on its own axis, all before the calm female voice of our narrator spoke.

_On the mysterious world with a cryptic and fragmented past of Remnant... Lives a mysterious being that wear a black cloak covering the entirety of its black body armor hidden underneath covering the entirety of its body underneath in turn with the bony mask of a Grimm like that of a Beowolf and a single glowing silver eye under the hood of its black cloak..._

The night sky of Remnant during the time of the dark night with the white shattered moon of Mēnô drifting and sailing from the west to the east in the darkness of the sacred night among the specking spectacle of a thousand shining stars was shown to us. All until the camera then slowly looked down from looking at the sacred sky of the dark night where the mysterious being... the mysterious Grimm-like being herself is finally shown to us, finally revealing her of what she look like to us, revealing her body to be completely comprised in a black tattered cloak fasten around the throat of her neck that can seemingly surrounding and encompassing the entirity of her body around it and was clad in a black slim and slender femine-looking full knight-like and metal-like body armor in a gothic bony-looking style covering the entirity of her body and limbs underneath the parts of her black body armor except for her head with the features of it being utterly covered by the darkness of underneath the hood of her cloak except for her single glowing platinum eye, appear to being her right eye, all while wielding a weapon with the white blade of it shining ike the shattered moon of Mēnô itself that is the bastard of a giant sword, an anti-material sniper rifle that act more like an auto railcannon, a shotgun with the bore and length of a punt gun, and a four-bladed (side-by-side from left to right) scythe of which it can somehow seamlessly transformed and change into with ease that is massive, thick, heavy, and far too rough called by many names; Death's Moon. The Moon Reaper's Reaver. Full-Moon Gin. Crescent Moon, Vengeance of Wraiths. Fleshrender, Hope of Darkness. Death's Grasp, Scythe of the North. Nightmare Phantomsteel Edge. Executing Demonsteel Impaler. Relentless Ebon Battlescythe. Death's Fang, Spellblade of Light's Hope. Carver, Blood Blade of Illumination. Celeste, Blood Blade of Denial. Impaler, Ravager of Faded Memories. Stormguard Phantomsteel Sickle. Razor, Reach of Truth. Twisted Onyx Scythe. Remorse. Oathbinder, Butcher of the Sun. Dark Reaper. Faith's Ebon Battlescythe. Tyrannical Phantomsteel Razor. The Judge, Etcher of Desecration. Blackest Heart, Dark Blade of Executions. Break Up, Striker of Shifting Sands. Howler. Doom Demonsteel Warglaive. Fiery Ebon Reaver. Seperation, Quickblade of Blight. Isolation, Battlescythe of Ancient Power. Alpha and Omega. Blood Infused Ripper. Renewed Demonsteel Warscythe. Desire's Ironbark Reaver. Expired, Impaler of the Night. Muffler, Breaker of Due Diligence. Closure, Heirloom of Mercy. Nightbane. Cataclysmic Steel Glaive. Soulbreaker, Cunning of Eternal Bloodlust. Suspension, Etcher of the West. Silence. Hoperender. Storm Slash. Souldrinker. Deadline, Protector of Desecration. Apocalypse Striker. Blackheart. Nightmare. Dark Fury. Frenzied Phantomsteel Gouger. Iron Curtain, Memory of the Earth. Death's Scalpel, Spellblade of the Wicked. Death's Fang, Ebonblade of the Dead. Harvester. Darkness Ripper. Eternal Slash. Last Words. Death's Reach. Ancient Edge. The Death Reaper of Mēnô. Just the many names given to her weapon by those who have saw her wielded this weapon of hers with their own eyes, all before she looked back at us. A shot of an ancient old ruin was then shown to us.

_She is as old as the oldest tales and legends that speak and spoke of her. More older than even humanity itself who roam the earth of Remnant when they were born from the dust that give them life, living long before humanity was born from dust that give birth to them who seen and spoke their oldest tales and legends about her. Even then, she is still possibility far older than even either the Wizard or the Witch of the humanity before humanity in the ancient past, possibility living far longer before the extinction of the humanity before them. Probably as ancient as the earliest and oldest of tales and legends told by the humanity before humanity that spoke of her..._

A lone Creep was scrampering around the forest floor, hearing and sniffing anything that it could find with its main senses, before it suddenly fled when it have suddenly sense danger... just as the black spirit herself stepped into the shot of our view forward with her back turn to face us, all before she suddenly bursted forward and vanished in a mere blurr, like if she was teleported to one place to the next, traveling across the land as she streak and bolted forward, rushing and streaking forward across from this forest toward to the next forest in the direction of the rising sun of Sunnōn into the morning east that it was rising from over the vast distance between the two in mere seconds with ease in a burst of speed that can be only imagine as like the equivalent of a god.

_And in a world of where humanity are fighting for survival against the Creatures of Grimm, she is a ruthless and merciless opportunist, whose godspeed comparable to that of the fastest of gods of various mythology and unbelievable agility like that of the whirling winds across over the land that grant her the ability to avoid danger, not only to attack and kill either her chosen preys that she's hunting or the multiple of enemy who attempt to challenge her in a fight in mere seconds but also create mischief for her own amusement if it fit her, and evade not only detection and attacks of enemies but the consequences as well._

She easily killed a White Fang member who was in the forest with ease when she passed by him and struck him down in a blurring burst of her breakneck speed with one stroke of the giant sword form of her weapon before killing another member with a shot to the head in its anti-material sniper rifle form and then killing most of the White Fang members that were in the forest with an single shot from its punt shotgun form except for only a survivor in seconds before disappearing in the blurr of the burst of her speed to hid amongst the shadow of the trees. This have freaked out the only remaining survivor of the White Fang members that were in the forest at the sight of seeing his own companions being suddenly killed on the spot and have the parts of their body splatter and laying across the littered dead leaves of the forest floor with the red blood spilled upon by something that he couldn't see even with his own semblance, wondering in his minds with thought of complete terror and utter horror at what is going and what is happening right, right before he was struck down when she cut him down to pieces with a single swing of her weapon's four-bladed scythe form in a split second, all before she disappear and making herself scarce of the scene when she suddenly vanished and dashed away from the scene in a burst of speed.

She travel through the forest with of dashing sprint of her intense speed before arriving in the other part of the forest she is in until jumping off of a tree that she landed to stop the sheer momentum of her extreme speed and skidded across the dirt of the ground with the dark armored boots she was wearing around her feets a part of her armor before coming to a halting stop. We see the few steps of her foot and using her legs to walk forward with the few steps of her armored boots before looking back at in the direction of the rising sun of Sunnōn in the rising east with her back turned to face us once more, not even making once a sound that we could hear from when we first seen her.

_But where did she come from, this black phantom of a dark spirit in this abandoned world that forgotting its old and ancient yet ambigous and cryptic past with only knowing the fragments and remnants of it? Who is this elusive ghost and arcane scourage of a enigmatic figure with a vague part in the world of Remnant's own forgotten ancient past?_

She stood still with silence for a second until deciding to continue forward in her travel into the direction of the rising sun of Sunnōn from the east wind with the yellow sun of Sunnōn itself still rising in the morning east before she dashed and sprinted forward, vanishing into a blurr with a mere burst of her unimanginable speed. A pink lizard of a puny size was swinging branches from branches of the tree it was in before the ghostly blurr of the dark spectral in the rushing sprint of her blistering speed suddenly flew passed that cause the mere lizard smack into the bark and cause a dent in the bark of the tree which only survived thanks to its aura by the sheer phantom force of her blistering speed's passing momentum...

A shot then change to show us a land of a dead forest with twisted trees that were sleeping from the cold whisper of the coming winter that was all covered by the white presence cloud of a seemingly phantasm mist, all as the black sprectre and dark wraith herself walked through the wight haze silently.

_She is known and called by many names like Ruby the Blood Red Lord due to the trail she leave behind of those she killed or the Grimm Reaper due to the death that she bring to her prey, but in the rough outlands of the kingdoms, she is known only as the Black Hunter..._

The Black Hunter, the name and title given by the people who lived in the wild outlands of the kingdoms, stop in the midst of walking through the mist as she look at us audience with her only glowing platinum eye as everything became darkness to us...

* * *

As the Black Hunter, of what is shown to us, is now resting despite not needing any sleep and laying her back against the tall grasses of the green, watching the beautiful sky from her spot in the soothing and calm hours of the coming twilights and dusks in relaxed and calm silence as the evening sun of Sunnōn from the west wind was now, the yellow sun of Sunnōn setting into the direction of the evening west, while the shattered moon of Mēnô in its blue form was rising from the night west with her only glowing platinum eye before she close her only eye and dreamt with a peaceful expression under the shadow of her hood...

Dreaming about the past. Dreaming about the past that she can barely remember. Dreaming about what she can barely remember her past of before she have became of who she is now she could vaguely remember. Only able to remembering in the flashes of the few bits and pieces that she can remember from her indefinite memories that of her unknown past that she can barely and vaguely remembered. Yet could piece together of what cause her to lose those memories of hers and what cause her to barely and vaguely remembered them in first place, all as she was only able to remember the memories of her ambiguous past were the lightning bolts flashing and streaking right across the dark sky of the grey storms while the winds were howling with rage as warriors of both men and women with silver eyes and the Creatures of Grimm with many species of Grimm were fighting, but not against each other, but _together_, fighting _together_, against a comman foe they're fighting against. The Silver-Eyes Warrior with all of their silver eyes were now glowing in their eyes at the same time and the Creatures of Grimm themselves were teaming up with each other to fight together against... _something_. Something that is far more worser than even the Witch herself. Something that even the Creatures of Grimm themselves were terrified of. Something that not even a Silver-Eyes Warrior, or even a entire group of them fightning all together with all of their eyes glowing against it at once, could never hope of ever killing. All as they attempted to fight... of _whatever_... that they are fighting against exactly, all before every single one of them were all suddenly engulf and envelope by a dark mist of a black cloud...

A endless field of green grasses with the yellow sun of Sunnōn shining upon it is now shown to us... all before the back side of a canine-like head of a Grimm that was behind the almost flat shape of the hill it was on popped up into the shot. This grimm was reveal to be none other than Beowulf, the first true Grimm ever created by the God of Darkness himself and the metaphorical right hand of the God of Darkness, as he walk the field of grasses to particularly no where and minding his own business on his 2 back legs. All until he suddenly sense an aura and turned his head around to the direction where he have sense it before he saw a wooden boat with a sheet made of fine wool covering its top. He let out a low growl at this, but he stopped when he suddenly realized and notice something was off: He could still sense the aura from that being yet he notice that it was not moving nor emitting negative emotions all. Something was _wrong_.

Curious of this, Beowulf slowly walked toward over to wooden boat before coming up to its side and pulled off the sheet that was covering the top with his hand. When the first Grimm himself had did that, he looked in a expression of shock at what he saw in the boat before he then slowly put both of his hands down inside of the wooden boat and gently picked it up in his hands, handling it of whatever was in his hand with gentle care, inevitable showing and revealing to us of what it is exactly.

It was a child. It was a human child who appear to be not even a year old just yet wrapped around in a blanket for warmth... except imagine this child of having no eyes to see with only socket of darkness, no ears to hear the sounds, no nose to smelling the senses, no limbs like either arms or legs to move around, and even no skin to cover and protect her body at all to speak of, leaving only the barest mininum of humanity of this child with only the body and the head of this child being left intact. This was the state that Beowulf found this child in.

Beowulf just stared in shock at what he was holding in his hand before he became astonished when he realized that all of the child's organs were all gone as well but yet despite this, the child was still alive and breathing with its soul still clinging to its body, the soul and aura of this eyeless, earless, noseless, limbless, skinless, and organless child was not only still clinging to its body but only still clinging the tread of life as well, which made the first Grimm realized and notice that the same soul of this same eyeless, earless, noseless, limbless, skinless, and organless child that he was holding in his clawed hands was running its sheer determination to live and survived on this child's own will, which have made the first Grimm himself impressed by this that this same child that he was holding have manage to survived this long. He was silence before he slowly put one of his clawed fingers near this child's mouth, causing this child's mouth to start sucking on it, which made him adopt a pitied and sympathy look on his face when he figure out and realized all on his own of what have cause this child to be in this state in the first place. Recongizing this child's wish to live from this child's own will and determination to survive, Beowulf decide to grant this eyeless, earless, noseless, limbless, skinless, and organless child's wish to live, giving her a rebirth to reborn her into a new body and form before the first Grimm himself then looked into the direction of the cold, strong, and violent winds of the northwest...

The shot then change to show the Land of Darkness, the domain of the God of Darkness, with the moon of Mēnô, ambiguous if it is shattered or before it was shattered due to the current position of its rotation period, hanging and dangling in the red sky of the dark night, all as Beowulf was currently standing in one of the Pools of Grimm Essence with the child he's still holding in his hand before he slowly and gently put the eyeless, earless, noseless, limbless, skinless, and organless child down into the Pool of Grimm Essence and letting his hands go of the child. All before the Pool of Grimm Essence he was standing, sensing his intention of this, then swallow the child, immersing the child's eyeless, earless, noseless, limbless, skinless, and organless body around with Grimm Essences, before wrapping and enveloping the child with the Grimm Essences that it was made up of...

...The child slowly open up her new completely amber eyes... to see small chibi-version of the various species of Grimm that you would see sitting still around her and were looking at her in mere curiosity toward her. The child, who would become the Black Hunter one day, lifted her upper body off of the bank of the Pool of Grimm Essence and flip herself around to sit down and she look around with confusion at the chibi Grimm that she was surrounded by in silence, wondering in her mind with confusion of where she is and who she is and why she can't remember from her memories, thinking the questions with no answers that came up from her memories in her mind, all while revealing her new body that is similar to a body of a four year old, before she notice a shadow looming over her and she slowly lifted her head up to see Beowulf himself standing over her and looking at her with. The child and the first Grimm himself stared at each other in silence with the moon of Mēnô hanging and dangling in the red sky of the Land of Darkness, before Beowulf, figuring that nobody who would want to raise a child with the essence of Grimm inside of her body, made by the God of Darkness himself, decide to adopt and raise up the child as his own...

The scene then change to show Beowulf and the child, who was following her "father" who adopted her as his own, were walking slowly through a river of a shallow depth.

The scene next change to show the child lift her head up to look up in curiosity and see the birds that were flying in the blue sky above with her glowing completely amber eyes as she follow her "father" Beowulf while they walked across the seeming endless green lands of the grasses.

The scene change to show the Beowolf that was the First Grimm and the child following her "father" that he have given new life to were now walking and travelling in the night with the endless stars and the moon of Mēnô sailing and drifting through like a boat that passed through the night among the dark sky of the night. The child then stopped for a moment to look at the white moon of Mēnô sailing and drifting through night sky of the sacred darkness before she quickly ran and catch up to Beowulf to keep up with her "father".

The scene change to show the pair of the First Grimm and the child now travelling through the darkness of the forest amongst the shadow covered by the trees.

The scene change to show the child was now sitting alone on the ground of the forest and holding a leave in her hand with a insect that she was looking at with her eyes while Beowulf himself was gone for now to take care of something when he have told his adopted daughter to stay put unless the First Grimm himself come back from whatever he needed to take care of all before a pair of humanoid-shaped shadows appeared and loomed over her, causing the child to turned her head to see of what it is.

The shot then change to show and reveal that the pair of humanoid-shaped shadows belong to a couple who appeared to be a human and faunus respectively clad in an pair of primitive-looking clothings that were made from the very skin of the animals that they killed and use them to make them who found the child in the part of the dark forest where they lived and where have found her in. The couple then took in the child as their own child and rising her as such, with showing one of them carrying the child on their own shoulder, showing them feeding the child the berries that were not dangerous to eat they've found from the brushes that she ate, and showing the child sleeping peacefully in the female's arms as the couple and the child slept through the night.

Unfortunately, such happiness like this never last, as the scene next change to show the view of the child now suddenly sitting alone in the rain with her back turn and facing us as she sat now alone in the clearing of the dark forest with the water droplets of the rain falling around her before the left back feet of Beowulf suddenly step into view as his shadow loomed and towered over her, causing the child to turning her head to look up at her her "father", now revealing her left eye is now gone due to her left eye now being closed with nothing but socket of darkness in what was once her left eye now yet there were no damage nor wounds around her left eye like whatever have took her left eye did it flawlessly and seamlessly with nothing there to actually know if it have happen and her right eye that was her single eye was now glowing with completely platinum instead of amber like before. Beowulf, coming back to his daughter while he was gone from whatever he was dealing with, looked in silence at this when he saw of what happened to the child as he narrowed his eyes at whatever did this to her in the tranquil calmness of his now wrathful fury filled with complete anger and utter rage at this before he look around to see that if it was still here until he saw the mangled and mutilated dead bodies and dead corpses of the same couple from before laying around on the ground, who died of protecting the child that they cared from whatever have killed them. This made the First Grimm himself to immediately figure out on his own that whatever, to us at least, did this was the same thing that was responsible for the state that he found the child in the first place, before he slowly look down to his daughter and gave her a sympathy and gentle expression.

The shot change to show both the child and Beowulf were sitting still high on the branches of the tree they were hidding amongst its top's shadow in oreder not to be disturbed as they watched in keen silence of another yet different couple in medieval-style clothings passing through right under the branch that the Beowolf and the child were on while the woman was holding their newborn child in her arms.

The shot change to show the child walking and looking around the part of the forest she was in with her glowing platinum eye before she came upon a bush fulled of berries safe to eat when she turn her head and pulled one of the berries off of the bush it was on as she ate it in a couple of bites.

All before a pack of wolves and a pack of Beowolves came running through the part of the forest that she was in and instantly ran right pass by her on all of their four legs with graceful speed, the wolves and the Beowolves running by her with their awe-inspiring and incredible yet graceful speeds like the wild winds that they were running with. Fantasticated and in awe by this, the child immediately start and begun running after them on her two legs with just about a minor hiccup or two when she start and begun running on her will and determination to keep up with them, running after them with the blowing wild winds like them on her two legs, before Beowulf came running up to her on all four of his limbs and ran along beside her, deciding to motive and encourage her as the First Grimm knew and figured that they would start her training sooner or later in order for her to get the necessary skills that will allow her to survive on her own, with the grey clouds of the dark storm themselves now clearing up to show the yellow sun of Sunnōn shining upon them with its shining light now showing upon them. This was the beginning of the Black Hunter...

Many seasons and years pass by, coming and going, come and gone by without notice as the Black Hunter grew up, growing up and becoming older in age, with years passing by her while her skills and experiences along her powers also growing up along side with her, sharpening and honing her skills and experiences, improving and polishing them, refining and enhancing them into enhanced and refined-tune forms as she kept perfecting her skills and experiences along with her powers, under her training with Beowulf thanks to him.

All as it is now show the Black Hunter is now wearing her black tattered cloak that was made up of the same dark essence that saved her life and running along side with Beowulf during her teenage years as the evening sun of Sunnōn was setting into the direction from the wild winds of the dusk west before it have suddenly change to finally show the Black Hunter now wearing her black body armor made up of the same dark essence make up her black tattered cloak and her limbs and skins while running along side with Beowulf when she became adult that begun the years of the tales and legends of what they have seen of her appearance all as they ran through the darkness of the night with the endless stars shining all of their twinkling lights while the shining moon of Mēnô continue to sailing and drifting through cold darkness and outer vacuum of space all before the Black Hunter jumped into the air above the desert of Vacuo with the moon of Mēnô shining behind her back with her platinum eye glowing...

* * *

The scene change to show the left side of the Black Hunter's head at a close up view as she was standing still before she turned it around to face at us with her single glowing platinum eye as the shot then pan out in a fast pace of speed to show her full body while various kind of animals looking at her before they immediately scamper and sccury away from her in fear due to her ominous aura of fear and dread that she give and emit off with her aura.

_Despite her being a intelligent and emotional being in world with an ancient fragmented and unknown past that it have forgotten about like any sort of humans or faunus with her only difference from them were her own limbs, cloak, and body armor was made of the same essence as Grimms, the Black Hunter's morality on the other hand, unlike the moralities of either the Wizard or the Witch or even the average humans and faunus however, completely strangely foreign and utterly bizarrely alien to the normal humans and faunus experience that nobody can't peg her as either and neither "good" or "evil". The Black Hunter's morality in the old tales and ancient legends when people who spoke them of her is comparable to those of animals, since most animals despite what most peoples believed don't have such concepts of what we called empathy and morality or even those who do are absolutely incomprehensive to humans and faunus when they see their own empathy and morality._

The Black Hunter turned around and start walking forward out of the forest she was in.

_She doesn't believe in good and evil or such concept of it, making her scoff at those who called out to those acting like they were animals despite the very hypocrisy of such a statement or those who want rants that humanity with either humans or faunus or even both of they were speaking about in all of their present cruelties were reverting to their primitive natures to the so called "Laws of the Jungle", in which no greater falsehood in their hypocrisy could be spoken with hypocrisy apparently being their countless of civilizations' greatest virtue, as she know that Nature itself in its entirety knows no such horrors, as she never grew up with it. Nor she does care about either humans and faunus or their own problems that she was utterly apathic and completely indifference to, including their own endless yet pettiful feuds with each others that she lacked interest in as it was completely childishly to her anyways about something that you are born and the Wizard and the Witch's war between each other with neutrality toward it since it was their problems to fix it as it was their own individual faults that have cause their falling-out in the first place and it was their responsibility to deal with it anyways._

The Black Hunter came out of the forest where a flowing waters of a river was running beside it before she stopped in the midst of her steps when she see something with her sole eye on the bank of the river that caught her attention.

_Her "father" Beowulf instead only teach and taught her only one rule that she believe in. The Rule of Nature Itself. And there was only rule to it: Either you live and survived..._

A River Fishing Snake was sitting calmly on the rock bank beside the river as it was hunting for the fishes passing up and down the river it was hunting at, its own species' favorite food items, while it was waiting patiencely for a good fish that it would see to pass by. The Black Hunter narrowed her single eye on the River Fishing Snake that was hunting in the river as she zoomed in on her chosen prey.

_...Or you don't and died._

The River Fishing Snake from before manage to easily catch a fish from the river that it was calmly and patiencely waiting at for when it have caught and captured it with ease and was holding its prey in its mouth with its teeths and fangs sunk into its prey's body all before a black blur of a indistinct shape suddnely dashed over in a burst of speed, causing the fish that it manage to capture in its mouth to fling right into the air above the river before a bird that was flying pass by over the spot caught it in its beak. The scene changed to show that it was the Black Hunter who was the black blur that did it, not surprisinly and rather obvious enough, as she hold the same River Fishing Snake in her mouth with her fangs sinking deep into its body as it tried to wiggle itself free of the apex predator's that had caught it until she tossed it right into the air with the swing of her head before swallowing and devouring the whole body of the River Fishing Snake whole into her mouth, which was an ironic death for the snake to begin with, and begun chewing the snake, grinding and crunching its body down into smaller pieces of flesh meat and bones with her teeths and fangs, ruthlessly in her mouth without a thought or care in the world of what people would say if they actually saw it, showing no feelings of remorse nor compassion, before she swallow her food when she was done with chewing it, finishing her meal like how a predator would do it if catch their prey and eat it.

_Despite her unselfishness with a lack of prejudice and bias toward humanity and others, the Black Hunter's detachment and disinterestness of an open-mindedness and even-handedness partially masked a intense loneliness._

The Black Hunter turned her head down and saw the reflection of herself in the water of the flowing steam before looking back right at the forest that she went out of and see the various animal everywhere, from the tinest of ants crawling around with their legs on the dirt floor of the forest to the largest of grizzly bears lounging and resting in the cooling shadows below the branches of the trees, with the others of their kinds.

_All around her, she sees animals in the comfort of their kins and deep down inside, she yearned for the same._

The Black Hunter then looked back down at her reflection in the waters below as we zoomed and pan out to see her standing alone in the gentle waters of the flowing river she was in...

_But she knew and aware far all too well to herself in her mind that she is far too different from them..._

* * *

The scene then change to show us the Black Hunter walking alone in solitude with her black tattered cloak fluttering and blowing across against the whirling yet silence whispers of the blewing winds, all as the seasons passing by and changing from spring to summer to fall to winter in a few split seconds apart from each others, showing and reminding us that she was ancient being compared to us and the seasons passing by the black spirit was a mere moment for her to blink with her single eye, having walked and roamed the very earth of Remnant, the mysterious world with a cryptic and fragmented past, far more longer than any humans and faunus before and after her on this world.

_And what does the future hold for such a tragic being? Will she walked and wander the planet forever until the end of its existance?_

The scene then change to show the Black Hunter sitting alone in a cave as she drew a crude stick-like figures of humans and faunus being together in the dirt of the cave's floor before she then looked at her shadow on the cave's wall.

_Or will she learn the clan of her people with their fates on their day and discover her identity and name of who she is previously was?_

The scene then change to show the Black Hunter resting on the grass of the forest she was in as she ate a fruit in her hand that she grab from the branch of the tree she was under and was chewing in her mouth when she noticed a white lizard, white as white roses that remind her of, that was trying to grab one of the berries from one of the leaves without falling from the branch it was on before the dark phantom then shot at one of the berries and breaking it off from the leave, allowing the white lizard to grab the berry that she shot at to eat it.

_Is there a chance that she could discover a way to yearn of what she want without alienating or alerting anyone of what or who she is and find of what many called true love for herself?_

Then the Black Hunter got up from the grass she was on her two legs as she threw the fruit that she finished into the waters before she disappear in a mere sprint of her bolting speed out of the forest.

_Or will she always be the wild apex hunter of Remnant?_

The scene finally change to show the Black Hunter running and streaking in a field of green as she traverse and moving across it in the rushing sprint of her speed... all before a pair of fire balls came seeming out of no where toward her, which the dark spirit herself notice and she immediately dodge the attack with ease as they explode behind her when they missed their intended target, until she then skidded her boot right against the grass with the green blades of the grass flying into the air to make her stop before she completely stop to a halt and turn her head to look of who did it. It was reveal to be none other than Cinder herself along with her two minions Mercury and Emerald now standing right in front and face to face with the Black Hunter herself, all of them were smiling confidencely on their expressions at this, since they were just that utterly confidence in their own abilities that they believe that they could match and maybe even killed Black Hunter, all just to prove of how just superior they are to everyone else, as the grey-haired boy with the two metal legs and the green-haired girl with a illusion semblance pulled and bashed out their own weapons together respectively before Cinder then summoned another fireball that was far larger than the two before in the palm of her hand with her Fall Maiden powers, still smiling confidencely on all of their faces that they were going to beat and killed her easily like everyone they faced before them, preparing to face the legendary being themselves.

_We about to find out..._

The Black Hunter, however, just merely give a dull and a rather annoyed expression with a undertone of boredom at this underneath the shadow of her hood, just thinking the three of them in the thought of her mind as annoying pests like either a fly buzzing around her head or a mosquito attempting to suck blood from her body despite her skin and limbs being made completely of Grimm essences, as she wait casually for them to make the first move.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, this story is basically like the Brackenwood series with a mixture of RWBY characters and Dororo's nightmare fuels. So why did I do this? Because I absolutely loved the Brackenwood series with its storytelling of having no one speaking, it's amazing animation, and last but not least it's freaking awesome music! The same way how I like the Madness Combat series but with more emphasis on the latter two. And the reason why I like Dororo is because of how freaking utterly nightmarish its story is, with my most favorite part being Hyakkimaru's still breathing body when he was a child, which have inspired one of the story.  
And also because Halloween is coming, I figured that this was a good time to do it.


End file.
